infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Strikes
"Alden Strikes" is the twenty-first story mission in Infamous. Synopsis Alden Tate announces over a loudspeaker that he has captured Zeke, who happened to be snooping around the shipyards. Cole then heads into the area. The compound is packed with shipping containers. Cole must find a way through the labyrinth of containers, while fending off hundreds of Dust Men. Meanwhile, he receives a call from Moya, who asks him why he's in the shipyards. He informs her that Zeke's been captured. She tries to convince him that it's his own fault, and that he cannot go out of his way all the time to rescue him every time he gets in trouble. However, Cole tells her that he doesn't leave behind his friends. Upon reaching a higher vantage point, he catches view of Zeke being held prisoner in a cage dangling above the yard. He sees a rocket being fired right at it. Cole acts fast and rushes over there, but he sees that Zeke is actually in another container dangling on the outside of the yard. Cole activates the switch, which drops the cage down onto the ground, freeing Zeke. Cole then approaches him and scolds him for appearing at the shipyards. Zeke claims he was just trying to help out by sneaking in and seeing what the Dust Men were doing. Cole calls him insane, saying he could've been killed. Feeling insulted, Zeke becomes feisty with Cole, feeling that his friend doesn't think he is worth much. Cole tells him that this is not a game, not anymore. Before walking off, Zeke tells him that his super powers don't make him superior to everyone else, not by a longshot. Walkthrough Be wary of containers popping open to reveal Dust Men. Continue and use Lightning Bolts to wreck the catwalk a Dust Men is standing on. Turn the steam valves in the area ahead to deactivate the toxic gas emitting from the pipes. With the second valve turned, climb the ladder across from them to reach the wire above. Teeter above the reactivated gas to reach a barbed wire-lined catwalk. You will be confronted by a grenade-launching Dust Man. Destroy the platform to defeat him, then proceed with caution to the next section. Do not turn the corner, as there is a turret and rocket launcher that can fire at you. Take out the Dust Men hiding in the container. Move in and out of cover so that you can see the position of enemy units. Next, you will reach a ramp that has a turret positioned at the top. Flammable barrels are also rolling down the ramp. Detonate the barrels and use the concrete as cover. Proceed into the next area as it funnels Cole into an enclosed space among a large group of shipping containers. As Cole enters the area, a chain-link gate slams shut, leaving him a sitting duck for the Dust Men amassed on the other side. Run back out of the tunnel and climb onto the shipping containers to get over to the area that was once inaccessible. The next section involves a large amount of the Dust Men. Ignite the barrels to take most of them out. You will then see a large crane holding the cage with Zeke in it. Either kill all the remaining enemies or just make your way to the crane. Once you ascend the crane, activate it to free Zeke. Jump down and out of the compound to destroy the lock on the cage. Be warned that taking too long to reach the crane can result in the Dust Men firing a rocket launcher and killing Zeke. Video Category:Story missions in Infamous